The present assignee makes and sells electrophoresis running tank assemblies. An example of an electrophoresis running tank assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,915, incorporated herein by reference.
Electrophoresis running tanks are used to hold a gel containing DNA samples and to place a voltage across the gel. This causes charged DNA particles to migrate across the gel, separating according to size. The ultimate uses of the DNA separation are many.